Betrayal
by ChainedSilence
Summary: When two other Covenants that were thought to be dead show up, the Sons don't know what to do. Rated M for Language, violence, later lemons! PoguexOC CalebxOC ReidxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story please read and review. It would be very helpful to hear what you have to say. Readers opinion count too. By the way this chapter had been redone.**

**Disclamier: I own nothing but the characters that are not familiar to you.**

* * *

**Betrayal**

**Prologue**

**Tyler's POV**

Reid had done it again. He just couldn't keep his stupid mouth shut when it came to the cops. I mean at least twice a year he had us running from them. I mean if he hasn't learned by now he was never going to learn. But then again it wouldn't be Reid if he wasn't like this.

Now ten minutes in we were running from the cops and they were hot on our tail. We first tried driving around in circles thinking they would tire and leave us alone. Then we tried to lose them by going along the back roads. But still that didn't work. I guessed they had stocked up on donuts and coffee before they had come out, giving them the energy to keep with the chase.

I was betting by the end of the night we would be sitting in a cell waiting to call our parents so they could bale us out. That was not going to look good on any of our transcripts. Finally I got tired of playing around with the cops and said,"God, where is a cliff when you need one."

Reid turned to me and blatantly said, "If you don't shut your mouth I will Baby boy." That kinda scared me because I never liked it when he was mad or frustrated cause he always did rash things like now taking my hummer and running from the cops. I didn't care to have my baby impounded, or damaged.

Right after he said that Reid took a sharp right turn heading for the main road from the back road we were on. And right when we were just about to be clear over the next bunch of bushes the cop car fishtailed and rammed right into the tail end of my car. I knew this was was going to happen and I felt the urge to cry as the force of the cop car shoved us out into the road and right into another car.

5 minutes later...

**Livi's POV**

They had been driving for the past four hours at 11o'clock at night because Sonia had taken so long to pack. They had been arguing the whole way because she didn't want to move away from Salem. But that was Sonia for you, she may be extremely preppy at times but when she was pissed it was like she was a bull ready to charge. It was her idea to confront the other Covenant that had been the reason they had to leave in the first place.

That wasn't the only reason I was pissed at her no it was because she decided to listen to Britney spears for the past two hours and finally I was about to snap. And the fact that I knew she had done it on purpose only made it that much worse. Finally for the umpteenth time of listening to "oops I did it again" I had finally had enough. But right as I was about to glance at Sonia and give her a piece of my mind. I heard what sounded like a fog horn had gone off right next to my head and with the crushing brutality of a train we were shoved to the other side of the road and right into a tree.

Focusing on the hissing of our engine dying out I sat there slumped over the steering wheel struggling to stay conscious.


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N: Hope you all like it I did this really late at night so forgive me if it sucks. Please read and review.

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the original characters just the ones I made!

* * *

**Betrayal**

**Ch.1**

**Livi's POV**

Waiting a couple of seconds which truly felt like a couple of hours I finally got the courage to start to try and move slowly into a sitting position so I wouldn't hurt myself even more if I happened to have any broken bones. _Which I was hoping I didn't. _After a couple more seconds I finally got into a somewhat slouched position, but thankfully I hadn't gotten severely injured. The only problem I did have was hearing a low panting sound...then it dawned on me and I remembered Sonia. I turned as quickly as my bruised body would let me and looked over at her. Sonia was slumped in her seat completely covered in glass with slight cuts and bruises,from what I could see she wasn't hurt that bad nothing a little magic couldn't take care of. Finally pulling myself up I turned fully in my seat and started to gently shake Sonia.

From the little rise and fall in her chest she was still alive. When the gentle shaking didn't work I started calling her name almost screaming it. I guess she finally heard me and started rousing out of where ever she had gone and turned to me and said, "My car my beautiful car...it all gone now." I started shaking my head and chuckling._ At a time like this all she can think of is her dumb bright yellow beetle...I was so going to torture her later about this. _Knowing that she was ok maybe a little crazy right now but alright in general I decided to turn to the door and try and open it but to my luck it was crushed in.

So I did the next best thing I grabbed onto the top of the door and carefully eased myself out the window and onto the ground. Turning away from the car I looked over and saw a hummer and a police car kind of squished together and the hummer at the moment was hugging a tree with the cop car right up its ass. I started over to the cop car and checked through the window to see if everyone was still alive luckily they all were. With that done I headed for the driver side of the hummer. _Boy this car would have to go to the junk yard with how much body damage it would need to fix it it would be better to scrap it any way._

The drivers window was broken so I just peered in and looked around there were two guys in the back that looked a little battered but none the less ok and there were two in the front that had a couple minor cuts on there arms and faces but were ok. They were lucky the hummer hadn't decided to give the tree a bear hug or they would have been goners. With all that finished I started back to my car,halfway there I heard everybody in the other vehicles rousing and starting to get out.

The police were the first ones out then Sonia and the guys from the hummer for a couple of minutes we all just stood around in a kind of daze. The cops brains must have kicked in cause they finally turned to the guys and started yelling at them about why they were running in the first place and how much trouble they were in and how lucky they were me and Sonia were not dead. Finally after hearing enough I stepped in between the cops and the guys and said,"Hey hey calm down this is no fucking time to get all pissed of theres just one thing I really want to know...how in the hell can you not see a big fucking bright yellow car, are you blind or something or just completely freaking dumb." I guess I had caught everyone off guard cause they just stared at me like I had two heads which kinda made me feel like I had done something wrong. One of the four guys finally decided to talk.

...**I know its a cliff hanger but oh well deal with it...its 4:22 Am right now and my brain has officially shot itself in the head so deal with it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well heres the next chapter. Hope you like it. By the way I didn't write Sonia's POV My friend that is co authoring it did. Her pen name on here is HollowSerenity. So yeah. Please Review!**

**Disclamier: I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

**Betrayal**

**Ch.2**

**Pogue's POV**

After finally checking and seeing that everyone was ok from our car as from the other car, we stood around in a mis-shaped circle just staring at each other. I realized the people we had hit were two girls that looked to be about eighteen or nineteen. But the one I was staring at had incredible long curly black hair and the oddest color eyes I had ever seen. _You shouldn't be thinking these things Pogue you have a beautiful girlfriend back at the dorms, even though she is very flirty and likes to hang around other guys..._ I thought to myself. I could tell with the way my mind was going I was going to have an all out war in my mind, so I just decided to stop and actually start listening to what the chubby and slightly balding cop had to say.

The chubby, bald cop that I learned his name was officer Eunice was saying that we all were in a shit load of trouble and he was even planning on putting some of the blame on the two girls. He had just got to telling us why he was going to take us to jail when the black haired girl stepped up and started yelling that how could we miss a bright yellow bug in the middle of the road. She started calling us almost every name in the book but I didn't care because from what I could see her eyes were now a very bright blue almost purple color and that was all I noticed.

I was drawn out of my daze when the cop stepped up to her and grabbed her around the arm yanking her back and saying, "Now you listen here little missy I really could care less what you say, so save all this blabbering for the judge. Got it?" That must have pissed her off even more because all of a sudden she just turned around and slugged the officer right in the eye and it sounded like it had hurt. The red headed blonde that had been standing beside her walked up and started pulling on her arm to get her away from the cop. I moved in so the cop wouldn't get up and do anything stupid, the other guys joined me.

We decided to go over to the girls and tell them we were sorry for what happened. Reid was the first one there. This was not going to be good.

**Sonia's POV**

I was annoyed beyond reason but was calm, well at least I was outwardly calm, inside I was pissed. It seemed that Livi was angry enough for the both of us. She stepped in between the cops that were threatening to send us all to jail, including the guys that had hit us.

"Hey hey calm down this is no fucking time to get all pissed. Theres just one thing I really want to know...how in the hell can you not see a big fucking bright yellow car? Are you blind or something or just completely freaking dumb?" Livi shouted angerly at the four very handsome guys. My eyes drifted off to the one standing in the front of the group listening intently to what the cop had been saying and who was now looking at my best friend like she had grown a second head. It was quite funny, that look on his face. I saw that he had dark brown hair and in the light of the headlights from all three cars I saw that his eyes were as dark a chocolate and just as soft.

"Now you listen here little missy I really could care less what you say, so save all this blabbering for the judge. Got it?" One of the cops, I didn't care to get either of their names, yanked at Livi's arm. _Oh is he in for it now. _I laughed in my head. I knew this girls anger and you really didn't want to be on the receiving end of it. I had been on that end countless time and usually for dumb things like annoying her with music she hated.

I watched with a silent laugh as Livi pulled her arm back and punched the cop in the eye. I also know how hard she hit and knew that if the cops brow bone wasn't broke that he was going to have a nice black eye within hours. Finally, the laughing having stopped in my head, I tried to pull Livi back before she did anything else stupid. We were already headed for a jail cell but I didn't want anything else to happen.

As I pulled Livi away from the cop I saw the tall long haired guy take a step forward as if blocking the cops from us. It was kind of cute the guys trying to protect the girls. I didn't like it. I managed to get Livi away and the boys headed towards us.

The blonde in the group was the first to meet us. I frowned not sure what to do. He held out a hand. "The names Garwin, Reid Garwin." I looked at his hand and then to his face.

I smiled sweetly but I was not going to shack his hand. "How the hell could you fucking ram my car. I mean really its small I get that but its bright yellow and can't be fixed." I slapped at his hand and the other guys began to laugh. I turned to them. "And don't you all laugh you were in the car as well so..." I felt a hand clamp on my mouth. I rolled my green eyes back and met Livi's purple ones. I growled but shut up. I liked her hand and she gasped pulling her hand back and wiping it on her pants.

...twenty minutes later...


End file.
